


you're all of my days

by holistic_details



Category: Nikki & Nora, The N&N Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holistic_details/pseuds/holistic_details
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>loosely-connected one-shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for jesuisdelphine on Tumblr because she's a total babe. Original prompts for the 30-day OTP challenge can be found on Tumblr, too, but I've changed some of the ones I didn't like, and they won't be posted in order. (I'm trying to establish a loose sort of continuity between chapters; if one doesn't fit into the general timeline, I'll mention it in the notes.) 
> 
> Title from 'Happy' by Never Shout Never.
> 
> (Thanks to secretlyscully for telling me the name of the Police Dude!)

Nora's late.

 

She hates being late.

 

She shouts hasty apologies and ' _excuse me'_ s as she dodges through the evening crowd milling around Main Street. People speedily clear the way for her, and she pretends she can't see the way they stare after her in shock. Arliss and Leah had called earlier about a new development in the Daniel Reed case, and she's supposed to meet them there – she looks at her watch and groans – ten minutes ago. She and Nikki have spent a long day individually running all around different parts of New Orleans, chasing down one dead end after another.

 

She really hopes this isn't another dead end.

 

Arliss spots her almost before she steps inside the bar, eyes wide as he waves her over. Leah and Nikki watch her approach with equal parts horror and amusement. “That – that is a shirt,” Arliss says carefully, in lieu of a hello.

 

Nora takes a gulp of Nikki's bourbon before she sits. (If she has to wear one of her '90s-era neon pink and green striped shirt in a public area, she ought to be as drunk as possible, as soon as possible. What her teenage self had been thinking buying this shirt, she has no idea.) “Didn't have anything else clean,” she mumbles, slipping in beside Nikki.

 

“You couldn't have borrowed one of Nikki's shirts?” Leah asks. “I mean, I always figured a girl's wardrobe doubles if a she dates another girl.”

 

“It does for one of the girls,” Nora replies, aiming a pointed look at Nikki.

 

Nikki leans back, eyes wide. “Wha – are you accusing me of something?”

 

“Well, you are wearing my last non-neon, clean shirt,” Nora says, taking another sip of her bourbon.

 

Nikki sputters. “How can you possibly know that, this is exactly the same as one I have!”

 

Arliss pauses with his drink halfway to his mouth. “Wait, if you both have the same shirt – ”

 

“Exactly!” Nikki says, pointing. “She always knows, it's like she's superhuman.”

 

“Why would you take Nora's?” Arliss finishes dryly, eyebrow raised.

 

Nora hides a smirk at Nikki's put-out expression. “It's a little short in the sleeve for you,” she explains, tugging at the light blue v-neck. “Besides, you're usually wearing my clothes.” She's proud of herself for refraining from glancing at the grey jacket on the back of Nikki's chair. It lends her point a certain subtlety, she feels. A sense of decorum.

 

Nikki turns to her and Nora sticks out her tongue. She grins wide at that, moving closer with a sly look. “But you have such comfortable clothes.”

 

“And a kleptomaniac for a girlfriend,” Nora murmurs just as Nikki kisses her, quick and sweet.

 

With the bourbon warming her on the inside, and Nikki pressed beside her on the outside, Nora turns back to Arliss and Leah _,_ ready to solve another mystery.

 

 *

_day 6: wearing each other's clothes_


	2. Chapter 2

Nora sighs, letting her forehead bump against the bathroom door. From inside, she can hear humming.

 

“Nikki.” Her voice is just this side of a whine.

 

The humming gets louder and, if possible, more smug.

 

“Nikki,” Nora repeats, louder. “C'mon already. We have to meet Violet in half an hour.”

 

“I'd happily let you in, but,” Nikki pauses dramatically. “You snooze, you lose.”

 

Nora groans. “How long are you going to punish me for not being a morning person?”

 

“Well, I suppose I could be convinced to open this door,” Nikki continues, and Nora groans again as she anticipates Nikki's next words. She can practically hear the smirk on Nikki's face.

 

“You're not getting my coat,” Nora says firmly.

 

“First of all, it's _our_ coat, and second of all, you _hid_ it from me!”

 

“Well, you wore it all last week!”

 

A pause. “What's your point?”

 

“Nikki!”

 

Nora almost trips over the threshold when Nikki opens the door.

 

“All right there?” Nikki asks, smirking. Only one of her eyes is done, and Nora smirks back, reaching up to run a finger along the side of her face.

 

“Aw,” she says. “You look like a – ” she frowns, trying to think. “A – one-eyed thing.”

 

Nikki laughs, and Nora narrows her eyes at her. She's probably pouting, but at seven in the morning, she's sure she's allowed.

 

“You're so grumpy before you've had your coffee,” Nikki coos, trying to school her grin as she turns back to the counter.

 

“Or washed my face, or brushed my teeth, or had my shower,” Nora says, arms folded across her chest.

 

“Gosh, you make it sound like I've been hogging the only bathroom,” Nikki replies innocently.

 

Nora laughs at that, nudging away the strap of Nikki's tank top before kissing her shoulder.

 

Nikki hums; a deep, contented sound, not the light, airy thing she's been annoying Nora with all morning. Nora slips her arms around Nikki's waist, nosing into her neck. Reaching back with her foot, she prods the door open wider.

 

“I'll smudge my eyeliner if you keep this up,” Nikki warns, but when she turns in Nora's arms, she's smiling.

 

“Mornin',” Nora says, lifting up onto her toes to kiss her. Nikki's mouth is warm and a little minty and Nora feels herself getting lost, pressing herself against Nikki. She insinuates her slippered foot between Nikki's for maximum manoeuvering capability, but Nikki doesn't seem to notice.

 

“Your breath is so gross,” she mumbles, pulling away to kiss along Nora's jaw.

 

“I'll fix that in a sec,” Nora whispers, scratching along Nikki's sides.

 

Nikki draws back, just in time to catch a wicked grin on Nora's face. “What are you – ” she breaks off in a squeak as Nora turns and shoves, then slams the bathroom door shut, leaving Nikki in the hallway, clutching her eyeliner.

 

“Delaney! Oh, I cannot believe you!”

 

Nora whoops in triumph. (She may also quickly but enthusiastically dance in place, but that's between her and the moisturizing creams.) “Finally!”

 

“Nora, I still have to do my other eye!” She jiggles the locked doorknob. “ _Nora_. I need the mirror!”

 

“Use the toaster,” Nora replies, grinning wide even though Nikki can't see her. “You had your chance.”

 

“This isn't the end of this, Delaney!”  
  


“I snooze, I still win,” Nora shouts back gleefully.

 

Nikki makes a sound of pure outrage and stomps off, leaving Nora cackling her victory into her toothbrush.

 

*

_day 16: during the morning_


	3. Chapter 3

“Ready?” Dan asks, leaning on his desk.

 

Nikki looks over at Nora, who is loading her gun. She catches Nikki's eye and nods. She turns to Dan and quirks her lips up. “Ready,” she replies.

 

“Remember you two are just going to hang out by the back entrance of Chesterton's house.”

 

“Right where the action isn't,” Nikki sighs.

 

Dan shakes his head fondly. “Yep. We don't want New Orleans' best PIs getting hurt,” he says.

 

“You're damn right we're the best,” Nikki says, preening a little to make them laugh.

 

It isn't a dangerous operation, not really. The man the NOPD are after, Jacob Chesterton, is suspected in the brutal murder of three college students . Chesterton could have been a CIA agent, had he the nationalism or any semblance of morality. The real worry is that he might somehow give the police the slip and disappear into the unknown.

 

Obviously, that isn't an option, so the NOPD is recruiting as many people as it can to help them out.

 

Dan nods, and enters the bullpen. His voice is muffled, but Nikki can make out “Let's move, people,” before Nora catches her hand. “Be careful out there,” she says, looking up at Nikki with steady green eyes.

 

“I'm always careful,” Nikki replies, grinning. Nora sighs, forcing her shoulders down, and Nikki squeezes her hand. “I'm always careful,” she repeats quietly.

 

“I worry anyway,” Nora says with a wan smile.

 

“Back atcha,” Nikki says, keeping her tone light.

 

“Let's just hope he doesn't run out the back,” Nora says. “Dan'll be annoyed for like, a week.”

 

*

 

Chesterton runs. Of course he does.

 

Nikki and Nora have time to exchange a split-second look of exasperation before they set off after him.

 

It's hot, for January, and soon Nikki is sweating through her lovely white chiffon blouse. She and Nora split up somewhere on Fifer Street, but she knows that she can come at Chesterton from the side in roughly fifteen feet. Nora is around the corner, chasing him more directly.

 

The streets aren't too crowded early Saturday morning, and Nikki is free to sprint along the sidewalks, feet pounding rhythmically as she thinks through how to apprehend Chesterton. She's mulling over taking a shortcut through the alley between the McDonald's and the Starbucks before she realizes Chesterton is right in front of her, with an irate Nora not far behind.

She gives up on the idea of a sneak-attack, increases her speed, and tackles him head on.

 

 

*

 

“I'm here 'cause he paid me to be!” Harold insists. Harold Montie, the source of Chesterton's recreational drugs, had been talking when Nikki and Nora finally made it back to the townhouse, and has yet to stop. Nikki sighs, and looks around for Nora, who seems about as bored as she feels. They've been listening to Harold rant indignantly about the way officers had invaded Chesterton's townhouse – which Nikki has to admit is decorated very tastefully. In fact, she might copy a few of his ideas, if Nora lets her get away with it.

 

“Who did?” Dan asks, snapping her back to the present.

 

“Chesterton, who d'you think?”

 

Harold's nose twitches suddenly, and then –

 

There's a sound like a small car backfiring and Nikki recoils in disgust as Harold sneezes on her.

 

“Dude.” Dan winces in sympathy.

 

“Sorry 'bout that,” Harold mutters, rubbing at his nose. “Guess I caught Chesterton's cold.”

 

“I hate today,” Nikki mutters, putting her arms gingerly at her sides, mildly worried the germs will leap up and attack her.

 

“Good to be back though, right?” Dan tries.

 

Nikki's glare (and Nora's barely muffled snicker) is answer enough.

 

*

 

_day 23 – ~~in battle, side-by-side~~ running_

 


	4. Chapter 4

“But her bad cop needs my good cop!”

 

Over Facetime, Hewitt is visibly keeping himself from banging his forehead against the desk.

 

Nora comes up behind Nikki, hair still wet from the shower.

 

“Nikki,” she begins.

 

“I'm _fine_ ,” Nikki says. “See?” She makes to get out of bed, but Nora gently sweeps her legs back under the covers.

 

“You're not fine,” Nora says firmly. “You have a fever, and you're a little delirious.”

 

“M'not,” Nikki insists.

 

“You thought I was your medical examiner friend two minutes ago,” Hewitt intones.

 

“White men all look alike,” Nikki says dismissively, and Nora laughs out loud at Hewitt's expression.

 

“The point,” Hewitt says, “is that Nora is going to have to deal with the Starkzy case on her own for today.”

 

“That's not fair,” Nikki replies immediately.

 

“How is it unfair?” Nora asks mildly, adjusting the collar of Nikki's pajama top.

 

“It just is,” Nikki says. She cuts the call to Hewitt, and blows her nose violently.

 

Nora crouches down next to Nikki on the bed. “Be back before you know it,” she promises, kissing Nikki's cheek, and making a mental note to buy at least three more packs of Kleenex.

 

*

 

Nora walks into the bedroom and is greeted with a red-eyed glare.

 

Ah, she thinks. Tread cautiously.

 

“Hi,” she says.

 

“Have fun?” What was probably meant to be a sharp tone comes out as significantly less so, what with the phlegm still clogging Nikki's throat. Her girlfriend is mad and sick and sniffling and there have never been so many crumpled Kleenexes in their bed, but Nora smiles anyway.

 

“Not without you,” she replies cheerfully. She picks up the book on her nightstand, and flips through it idly. “Stakeout was a bust – camera worked great, though. How're you feeling?”

 

“Like death warmed over,” Nikki replies morosely.

 

“I'm sorry, baby,” Nora murmurs, reaching to press a kiss to the side of Nikki's head. “I'm here now.”

 

Nora slides under the sheets, stretching out next to Nikki.

 

“I can't believe you've been gallivanting all over New Orleans without me,” Nikki says. Actually, she'd mostly stayed in the car and snapped pictures, but Nikki already knew that. “And to top off this stupid week, you kicked me out of the bathroom!”  
  


Nora has to pause for a second. “When – why do you still remember that?”

 

Nikki sniffs dramatically. “It hurt my feelings.”

 

Nora hides a smile in her book. “Aw, I'm sorry.”

 

“You're not, really, are you?”

 

Nora pauses, remembering her victory. “No, not really.”

 

“Knew it,” Nikki mumbles, turning and tucking her head into the crook of Nora's neck. She's asleep in a few seconds, but Nora stays awake, rubbing soothing circles into Nikki's arm, and guarding against fever dreams.

 

_day 5, ~~kissing~~ sick day_


	5. Chapter 5

_set a few months into their relationship._

 

Nikki's day can succinctly be described as shitty and further elaborated as really, extremely shitty.

 

She plods along a particularly dark stretch of Cedar Street, half-wishing she'll meet a mugger waiting for her in one of the many shadows. She is irritated and filthy (she fell into a dumpster an hour ago chasing a lead while Nora was safe and clean back at the precinct doing interrogations), and she wants someone to pay for this. When she gets home, she's going to get Nora to run her a hot bath while she burns her clothes and pours herself a full glass of wine

 

Her place is about two blocks away now, and the – whatever – that was in the dumpster is beginning to seep through her nice leather jacket.

 

 _Several_ full glasses of wine.

 

She fumbles the key in the lock twice, because it's just that kind of day, but eventually she's inside. There's a box of wipes on the little table by the front door and Nikki gratefully grabs a few and sets to work on her grimy hands.

 

The dog comes to greet her right away, barking excitedly. She hushes him, and crouches down to scratch vigorously behind his ears. One of them should have a good day, and it doesn't take much to please him.

 

Nora's cat meanders over a minute later, and Nikki pauses until she remembersthat Nora's cousin had had a baby last night, that Nora is probably already in Baton Rouge. She won't be back until tomorrow morning.

 

Nikki feels her shoulders droop, and the dog whines. Whatever, she thinks. She's not going to be the crazy dependent weirdo who misses her girlfriend of only a few months when she's away for the night.

 

Still, it would be nice to have someone to talk to. The animals get sad when she rants at them.

 

She showers, feeds the animals, and showers again. Her skin is red and well-scrubbed, and she drops her towel in the same garbage bag as the rest of her clothes. There's no hope for them.

 

She forgoes both the wine and the hot bath in favour of the unmade bed and Nora's UNO sweatshirt.

 

Nikki is exhausted, but it still takes at least ten minutes of staring up at the ceiling before she feels her eyes droop. Her bedroom door rattles and Nikki snaps her eyes open, gun already in her hand when Nora enters.

 

“Whoa!” she shouts, and Nikki relaxes.

 

“Oh, hi,” she says, placing her gun back in the drawer.

 

“Hi!” Nora says, hand over her heart.

 

“Thought your cousin had a baby,” Nikki says, settling back into bed. She props her head in her hand, watching as Nora strips out of her jacket, jeans, and bra.

 

“She did,” Nora says. “She did, but – ” Nikki yawns widely, and Nora stops, smiling. “It's kind of a long story, actually, but it involves no vacant hotels and a full house at my cousin's.”

 

“Wow,” Nikki manages, sleepy again now that the adrenaline is fading.

 

Nora crawls in behind Nikki. Her feet are cold, and Nikki makes a sleepy sound of protest when she presses them against Nikki's calves. “You're terrible,” she mumbles.

 

“You're wearing my sweatshirt,” Nora whispers.

 

“Smells good.”

 

Nora burrows closer, and takes a sniff. “All I smell is my perfume,” she says, and Nikki can hear the smug smile on her face. “I think someone missed me while I was gone.”

 

“The cat was kind of mope-y when I got home,” Nikki agrees.

 

Nora chuckles quietly. “Did you wear it all afternoon?”

 

“Of course not,” Nikki says. She wishes she could have, but there was an accidental and unfortunately literal dumpster diving.

 

“Oh,” Nora says, and Nikki blinks her eyes open.

 

“Did you want me to?” she asks after a pause, smiling widely at the wall.

 

“No! God, that's so weird.”

 

Nikki can only smile wider. “Okay,” she says.

 

Nora wraps an arm around her without prompting, pulling Nikki close and gently tucking her hair down and away.

 

“Are we going to cuddle?” Nikki asks teasingly, wriggling happily against Nora's warmth at her back.

 

“Yep,” Nora replies resolutely, and Nikki falls asleep with a smile on her face.

 

 *

_day 17 – spooning_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the five of you reading this: I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but last week was nuts.

Nikki wakes up to hair tickling her nose and Nora leaning across her, balanced precariously with a hand wrapped around the headboard and the other stretching for something on the nightstand.

 

“Hey,” Nikki says groggily.

 

Nora yelps and loses her balance. Nikki's groan is muffled by Nora's entire upper body.

 

“Sorry, sorry!” Nora scrambles off quickly, leaving Nikki to blink dazedly at the ceiling. “I didn't think you were awake.”

 

“So you decided to drop onto my face?” Nikki asks, prodding gently at her nose.

 

Nora looks like she's about to apologize again, then a mischievous smile twists her mouth. “You like me on your face,” she says, with a ridiculous eyebrow waggle.

 

Nikki groans again.

 

“Oh, shut up,” Nora says good-naturedly. “That was funny, admit it.”

 

“You're not wrong,” Nikki replies a chuckle, tugging on the sleeve of Nora's soft t-shirt. Nora sinks down next to her, and Nikki sighs as Nora's arms come around her. “What time is it?”

 

“Six,” Nora replies, breath ruffling Nikki's hair. Nikki loves the way Nora's voice softens as Nikki moves closer. “You forgot to turn off the alarm last night.”

 

She hums. “I _love_ weekends.”

 

“You and me both.”

 

“And why were you awake?” Nikki asks. She isn't sure what Nora says back, listening instead to her warmth in her voice and the steady beat of her heart.

 

“Sleep tight.” Nora murmurs it right into her ear, and Nikki jerks.

 

“Not yet,” she practically yelps, shooting away from Nora and rummaging frantically in the drawer in their nightstand. She draws out the carefully wrapped box, and hands it to Nora, grinning gleefully.

 

“What is this?” Nora asks, already tearing into it.

 

Nikki moves closer with a grin, making herself comfortable stretched out alongside Nora, tangling their legs together, anchoring Nora to her.

  
“Oh.” Nora's opened the box and Nikki watches her face attentively, biting her lip as Nora stares wide-eyed into the box.

 

She'd thought it was a bit of a gamble when she'd seen it, and she's still not sure how it will be received, but the second she'd seen it, she'd known it belonged on Nora's hand.

 

“It's not – you can put it on any finger you want. I just – it will look gorgeous on you.”

 

“Nikki.” Nora's eyes are wide with astonishment and affection and admiration as she gazes from the ring to Nikki back to the ring.

 

It is beautiful, even Carl had agreed when she'd shown him – a silver filigree ring with a radiant fire opal for the center.

 

“But what's this _for_?” Nora asks, and Nikki thinks it's adorable the way Nora searches for her hand without looking away from her eyes, then squeezes so tight it nearly hurts.

 

“You're not the only one who can remember anniversaries, you know,” she whispers, stroking a thumb along Nora's knuckles.

 

Nikki watches as Nora struggles to make sense of this, and resists the urge to smooth a finger along the pursed lines of Nora's lips.

 

“I give up,” she says finally.

 

Nikki's grin is wide and infectious. “Well, well. Write today's date down in the history books, because I just beat the queen of anniversaries.”

 

“Don't let it get to your head,” Nora says dryly.

 

Nikki presses her grin into Nora's shoulder and breathes deeply, taking in the smell of cinnamon and soap. She doesn't realize that time has passed until Nora jostles her impatiently.

 

“Are you going to tell me what it is, or what?” she asks, and the annoyance in her voice is entirely faked.

 

“The first time we watched a movie together,” Nikki says triumphantly.

 

Nora squints at her. “I get the feeling that you're making fun of me,” she says.

 

“Nope,” Nikki replies cheerfully.

 

Nora struggles to make sense of this, and then the light dawns. “It's not – it's the first time we made out!” she blurts finally. Nora looks so pleased to have figured it out that Nikki laughs.

 

“But not the first time we kissed.”

 

“An important distinction,” Nora agrees, nodding sagely and Nikki leans in to kiss her.

 

* 

_day 3: cuddling somewhere_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, this got long. Rated M.

“No, I'm not – I wasn't – ” The paramedic is untangling his blood pressure equipment and Nikki pushes him away, directs him more kindly towards Arliss, who still looks a little shaken. She turns to find Nora, spots her at the other end of the lawn, gesturing at an exasperated firefighter.

Nikki has crossed the lawn before she really notices that she's moved.  
  
She's five steps away when Nora spins around, in the middle of an irritated spiel about something, scanning the lawn before she realizes Nikki is right in front of her. “Hey, can you tell this guy that I'm fine, I barely – Nikki?”  
  
Nikki is tugging her away, tugging her into the narrow alley between the building and the security fence, and finally, finally, in this cramped place she can look at Nora and she can pin Nora's wrists to Nora's hips and she can breathe.  
      
Nora makes a small noise and Nikki moves closer, eyes falling shut as she lets her forehead lean against Nora's. She focuses on her breathing, trying to quell the sick feeling in her stomach. Slow in, breathe smoke and soap and cinnamon. Quick out, through the nose. Slow in, smoke and soap and cinnamon. And again.  
  
“Nikki,” Nora says softly, and Nikki feels her grip on Nora's wrists tighten. She has do another few breathing cycles before she can loosen her hold. But she doesn't let go. She doesn't know if she can.  
  
“Nikki.” Now Nora's voice is a croon. “Nikki, say something.”  
  
Nikki opens her eyes and remembers again the explosion, the bright orange at the edge of her vision, the shouting of voices all around her when everyone realized the building down the street had caught fire. The pounding in her ears as she ran down the stairs, the bone-deep fear when she saw everyone leave the building but she couldn't find Nora.  
  
She's jolted back to the present when Nora tries to move her hands. Nora doesn't protest when Nikki tightens her grip again. Nikki closes her eyes to avoid the concern and the near painful degree of understanding in Nora's eyes.  
  
“I'm okay,” Nora says firmly. “I'm okay, and I barely took in any smoke, and I got out in time. The firefighter I was talking to told me that the building would probably only need a few thousand dollars of repairs. There were only twenty people, tops, in that building and we got out in time. We smelled gas, and we got out. I saw everyone leave, Nikki.”  
  
Of course she had. Nikki shivers. Of course Nora had seen everyone go out, because of course she would have stayed behind to make sure everyone got out. Because Nora's always put the safety of others before her, because Nora is dedicated to this city, and these people, and Nikki can't do anything but love her for it.  
  
"I'm okay,” Nora says again, and Nikki kisses her.

“Shut up,” Nikki says, between kisses. “Shut up.”  
  
She still tries to speak, through Nikki's teeth biting down on her lip, through Nikki letting go of her wrists in favour of wrapping her arm around Nora's hips and pulling her forward, loving the way they collide together.  
  
She's being reckless, she knows Nora thinks she's being reckless – anyone could find them here, anyone can walk in, but nothing except having Nora this near can hush the fear still simmering in her veins. Then Nora's hand comes up, like she's only just realized that Nikki's let go. She runs the back of her hand down Nikki's cheek. She can see the concern in Nora's eyes, and she tries to calm down enough to be who she normally is – the one who reassures, the one repeats _it'll be okay_ until it's easier to stomach,  until Nora can keep eye contact for longer than a few seconds.  
      
Her desperation must be palpable because Nora wraps her arms around Nikki's neck and pulls her close.  
  
Nikki takes a corner of Nora's blouse and pulls at it, unwilling to let go of Nora the amount of time it would take to unbutton it. Nora has to help eventually, but even then, maybe four buttons are undone before Nikki is pulling the skin of Nora's neck in between her teeth and drawing moans from Nora. She manages to undo the button on Nora's jeans and Nora squirms against her.  
      
“Don't – ” Nora's nearly whining and Nikki loves it. “Don't – god, don't make me wait.” She fumbles at Nikki's belt until Nikki understands, until she slips her thigh in between Nora's legs.  
  
Nora pants harshly into her ear, fingers scrabbling for a grip on Nikki's shoulders. Nikki groans into Nora's neck as she rocks up, biting absently at her neck where her throat meets her shoulder. With a hand on Nora's hip to keep her balance, she skims a hand beneath Nora's shirt and huffs out a laugh when Nora squirms. No-nonsense Private Investigator Nora Delaney, ticklish.  
  
“Shut _up_ ,” Nora says, like she knows what Nikki's thinking. Nikki grins and moves her hand up to cup a breast and if Nora was going to continue her thought, she seems to forget her train of thought. Nora jerks her hips, trying to get Nikki to move faster, probably, but Nikki isn't expecting it and she squeezes too hard and Nora makes an incredible helpless little sound that sends shocks down Nikki's spine.  
      
She speeds up, marking and biting at the soft skin of Nora's shoulder until Nora shudders and clings tight to Nikki as she comes. Nikki is almost there, she just needs a little more, just a little –  
  
Nora holds her as she keens, as heat spreads out from her center, as she pants and gasps for air. She keeps Nikki pressed against her, smoothing down her hair.  
      
“Okay?” she asks. Nikki can still hear Nora heart rate going quickly, and it draws a smile from Nikki. They'll have to go find Arliss soon, but for now –  
  
“Okay,” she replies, letting her eyes slip shut.  
  
*  
  
day 11 – ~~wearing kigurumis~~ against the wall


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arrives a full week later with Starbucks like what up I'm terrible at updating. Space AU. I know literally nothing about space.

Nora can't believe she's here. Nora sneaks a glance at the woman walking next to her and has to bite down on her lower lip. She can't believe NikkiBeaumont is here.

 

The Beaumonts own this planet, very literally.

 

Granted, Cen-VI isn't a particularly big planet, but it has a steady mining industry, and makes very good money, for a small rock with two suns. (Or so Arliss tells her. Nora is a pilot, not an economics professor.)

 

“The site should be right up over the crest, there,” Nikki says, and Nora nods dutifully.

 

Arliss is back at the mineral processing plant, with Hewie, and Leah, and Arthur Beaumont. Councilman Beaumont's paying good money for Vieux-Carré to act as their glorified taxi service, and Nora is supposed to be on her best behaviour.

 

(“No pissing off the rich people, Nora. I mean it.”

 

“ _Hewie_. When have I ever –?”

 

“Only every single time, Delaney.”)

 

The site's fine for the building, like Nora knew it would be. Still, the walk was nice, and Nikki Beaumont is nice company, quick to laughter and overflowing with conversation.

 

Nikki stretches. “Let's stay here just a little while longer. Cen-VI has the best sunsets this side of Epsilon Delphini.”

 

Nora perks up. For all her travels, Nora has never seen a double sunset. Nikki grins at the open enthusiasm on her face.

 

“C'mon, sit,” she says, plonking herself down. She sighs happily, leaning back against a large slab of stone. After a few seconds, Nora follows suit.

 

They don't have to wait long, and Nora makes no secret of her appreciation. “That is the most beautiful thing I've seen in my life,” Nora says reverently, transfixed by the pinks and blues and oranges.

 

“Don't they have sunsets like these on Earth?”

 

“Yeah, but because of smog and pollution.”

 

“Oh. Yeah, that's right.” Nikki smiles brightly but it's flat, somehow, lacking something all her previous smiles had in spades.

 

“When was the last time you went home?” Nora asks, shaping the words carefully in her mouth. Nikki's shoulders go stiff, just for a second, just long enough for Nora to see.

 

That smile again. “Oh, my mom lives there,” Nikki replies airily. “At least, last I checked.”

 

Nora looks at Nikki again, who notices her looking and leans in a little closer. She licks her lips, a flash of tongue and then it's gone, and those lips curve suggestively when Nora mirrors the action nervously. Nikki reaches up, brushes a strand of hair behind Nora's ear. She keeps her hand there, supported by the curve of Nora's shoulder.

 

Nora reaches out and Nikki's eyes flutter closed, actually flutter. Her eyelashes are pretty, Nora notices inanely. They look like they've been dusted onto Nikki's skin, and it kind of takes her breath away.

 

Nora forces in a deep breath and wraps her fingers gently around Nikki's wrist.

 

“I haven't seen my mom in a long time too,” she offers quietly, and Nikki opens her eyes.

 

Nora keeps holding on to Nikki's wrist. She watches Nikki watch her for a few seconds, reminding herself every so often to breathe normally.

 

Nikki sighs then, and drops her head onto Nora's shoulder. Nora nearly jerks away out of sheer surprise, but Nikki is warm, and her hair smells really nice, and Nora relaxes into it a little. Nikki shifts until her cheek is pressed against Nora's hand and Nora finds herself desperately cursing her poor circulation – her hands must be so cold against Nikki's cheek. She flexes her fingers uncomfortably around Nikki's wrist, wondering if it'd come off rude to pull her hand away.

 

Probably it would be. And probably Arliss would be disappointed if she offended another rich person.

 

Slowly, painfully aware of every breath she takes, every rustling of the leaves of the strange rhuzon rock-trees that grew on the Cen-VI, she manages to wrap an arm around Nikki.

 

It's a little awkward, although that might just be because her heart rate's going double what it normally does. It's probably because the planet has lower oxygen pressure on Cen-VI. That's probably it.

 

“My mom's on Earth,” Nikki says, and it's so quiet, so softly spoken, like she's confessing a secret. “She doesn't – want me to find her.”

 

Something clenches hard inside Nora, a fierce hot protective, sympathetic surge of something. She takes another deep breath and licks her lips and tries to tell herself to get a grip, to not ruin something even before it starts.

 

Nikki's pulling away, making noises about having to get back to the plant before it gets really dark.

 

Nora watches Nikki pull back, watches the fake smile find its way back onto her face, and finds herself scrambling forward on her knees and stretching for the sleeve of Nikki's suit, only the suit doesn't have any loose sleeves – loose anything, actually, considering it's a suit and designed to protect humans from the poisonous rhuzon tree – so she mostly ends up falling flat on her face.

 

Nora takes a minute to hate the entire planet, then clears her throat. She'll get this out even if her cheeks fry off from the inside out.

 

“Sunsets are really pretty,” is what Nora ends up saying.

 

Nikki blinks. It takes all of Nora's self-control not to let herself fall forward again and hope hitting her head on the ground below will knock her out.

 

But Nikki is looking at her with what is probably the best smile in the entire Milky Way and Nora feels herself start to smile back.

 

“Stay here,” Nora whispers. “Just a little while longer.”

 

Nikki's eyes flick downward and back up almost bashfully and Nora amends her statement to best smile in the entire universe.

 

Nikki leans forward and Nora stops breathing, stops entirely. Nikki changes direction at the last second and settles back against the slab, and Nora's entire side tingles from the warmth of her. It takes her a second to realize that Nikki is waiting for her to get back into prime sunset-watching position and nearly breaks her face again doing so.

 

Nikki takes her hand and Nora tangles their fingers together and, without having to look at each other, they both smile.

 

*

 

day 18 -- doing something together


End file.
